Service providers are increasingly implementing multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) based networks to provide communication services. Enterprise customers are increasingly adopting MPLS-based VPN services to implement a communication network among their respective customer sites via a service provider's MPLS-based network. Such MPLS-based VPNs provide direct any-to-any reachability among an enterprise's customer sites. Accordingly, many service provider MPLS-based networks implement a mesh of interconnections between a large number of routers.